After The Battle
by Mr.Arkham
Summary: In the aftermath of Screwattack's Death Battle, Superman, Goku and their friends meet up at Stan's Place to relax and get to know each other.


Stan's Place was where the group chose to gather in the aftermath of the battle, the Namekians having been kind enough to undo the earth-destroying damage caused by Goku and Superman in their duel to the death. In the end it was proven that Son Goku, even with the might of a Super Saiyan 4, could not best the Man of Steel.

Inside, Piccolo and Batman stood to the far end of the bar, their arms folded over their chests and grim expressions marking their faces. Broly and Hulk were having a titanic arm-wrestling match in one corner with neither side seeming capable of besting the other. Iron Man and Bulma were busy talking about sience. Booster Gold and Trunks were talking about time travel and how damn complex it all was. Spider-Man and Gohan were exchanging science nerd talk, Lois Lane and Chi Chi were talking about the pros and cons of being married to physical gods...And there in the centre of the bar were Goku and Superman, talking and laughing like old friends.

"I have to admit that thing you did there...That Kamehameha thing...If I wasn't facing the sun, that might've done me in." Superman remarked, grinning at Goku.

The Super Saiyan gave a small laugh, scratching the side of his head "I'm amazed though! Nobody since Omega Shenron managed to take my Super Saiyan 4 form on like that!" He was consumed with a sense of awe in fighting that he very rarely felt since the Shadow Dragons incident, he had found the ultimate rival to aspire to beat "We need to fight again! I'm gonna go all out right from the start!"

"Goku..." Superman said, slightly wary "Have you already forgotten everything that just happened? We blew up the earth!"

"Man, those two got way too carried away with their battle." Spider-Man remarked, hanging upside down from the roof of the bar by one webline.

Batman glared at the arachnid-themed hero. He hadn't forgotten his own Death Battle against Spider-Man in the past "You kicked me in the torso with enough force to rip my limbs from my body." he said dryly.

Spider-Man rolled his eyes beneath the solid white lenses of his mask "Just like you to focus only on the negative, Bats."

"No no see, you and me could find some distant planet to fight on. I'd start off in Super Saiyan 4, you'd get to spend a few minutes juicing up from the sun, and then we can fight it out on the dark half of the planet!" Goku explained, continuing to grin.

"And how would we stop each other from killing each other? You told me those Dragon Ball things could only bring someone back to life once." Superman remarked. He didn't want the damn battle in the first place, he certainly wasn't excited for a second round any time soon.

Suddenly Vegeta slammed his fist on the table between Goku and Superman, shaking it and startling both heroes. "You!" Vegeta exclaimed, jamming his finger in Superman's direction "You and I are going to fight it out! When I beat you, it'll prove once and for all that I'm better than Kakarot!"

A nervous bead of sweat ran down Superman's brow _'Good lord these Anime lunatics are never going to leave me alone now...'_

* * *

A/N: Well that ws just a little tidbit of a story that I wrote after Screwattack's amazing Death Battle between the two. It's been a controversial match, many reacting negatively to Superman's victory...but I wholeheartedly agree with the outcome.

First let me begin by saying that anyone who knows me, knows that I love Dragon Ball. I've seen DB, Z, GT, Kai, all the animated movies. I even saw that godawful live action movie, so don't go calling me biased against the series. Hell, I'm best known around this site for writing two long-running DBZ fics.

But I'm also a huge fan of Superman, he's one of my favourite superheroes with is incorruptible pure pureness and his ultimate paragon nature. Hell, my story 'Guardian' was heavily inspired by two Superman stories (Red Son and The Nail). Much of Goku's backstory wouldn't even exist were it not for Superman.

So, yeah, I have a deep respect and knowledge for both characters. So I think I've got a decent, moderately objective footing when I say that Superman would curbstomp anyone and everyone in Dragon Ball, Z and GT. While the stats they gave Goku might be controvertial, there really isn't a whole lot the hosts can do about having to use hypothesis given Goku's lack of concrete feats. Heck, there were two other bloggers on SA who multiplied the stats Wiz and Boomstick gave Goku a billionfold. Know what they found? Goku was still inferior to Superman in every category.

And don't go calling the hosts of Death Battle biased against Z. Boomstick, in a post-match show, admitted to hating Superman as a character. Heck, they gave Goku several advantages he shouldn't have had access too in order to make the fight more even (i.e The Power Pole, SSJ4, Dragon Fist.) Vegeta curbstomped Shadow in his battle. Wonder Woman and Batman both lost their battles in earlier episodes. So, no, this episode wasn't some evil pro-DC campaign by Screwattack. Stop treating it like that.

I love both these characters to death, but Goku isn't anything special in terms of DC comics power levels. Just accept the result of the battle for what it is and stop treating it like the end of the world that Goku lost.


End file.
